What If
by peaches2421
Summary: What If the first movie ended differently? Based on characters from the first movie (happier ending) not based on any other movie! Dotty and Bria and More! Maybe some Mince ;) *Now rated M for mature scenes!*
1. Chapter 1

_Night Before the fast and the furious:_

''That was some badass driving there girl.'', laughed Leon.

The team had just came back from doing a heist and were praising Letty for her driving.

''Letty we need to talk..now!'', demanded Dom.

He took her up to their room and slammed the door behind them.

''what?''

''What the hell was that!?''

''Dom-''

''You could've killed yourself!''

''Well as you can see im fine.''

''You are lucky that im letting you stay in but I swear to god if you do anything like that again your out!''

''Whatever.''

''Whatever!? Im not fucking joking around Letty!''

''I know! But whats done is done!''

''Promise me you will never do that again!''

''Ok, I promise.''

''Im sorry but I just cant bare to think if something happened to you.''

''Nothings going to happen.''

''But what if it did!''

''You know what? Im not even going to fight you on this...I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Seriously, just cause I want to protect you I dont get any.''

''Night Dom.''

With that she left their room to go downstairs.

''Fuck.'', he swore under his breath.

_Okay so this is my first chapter of this story, its similar to my other fast and furious story its basically a story about what would have happened if the first movie ended diffrently. Lots of Dotty and Bria and other pairings with Leon,Jesse,and Vince._

_REVIEW :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_The fast and the furious: (earlier)_

''Dawg, how much we got left at the garage?'', asked Leon walking into the kitchen with Jesse.

''Not alot, im not going to be at the garage im going to work on the bills at the shop.''

''Ok, we'll come down later for lunch.''

_Later at the Shop:_

''Tuna on white no crust?''

''I dont know, how is it?''

''Everyday for the last three weeks you'be bin coming in and asking me how the tuna is, it was crappy yesterday it was crappy the day before and guess what? it hasnt changed.''

''I'll have the tuna.''

''No crust?''

''No crust.''

A few minutes later Brian heard engines behind him and saw four cars racing down the street. A girl, two youner guys and an older one walked in.

''Whats up guys?''

''Hows it goin' Mia?''

''How ya livin girl?''

The girl walked over to the man behind the counter while the two younger guys walked around the store, the older one sat next to Brian

Well ya know how the rest goes..Brian gets his ass kicked then leaves.

_Before the Races:_

Mia had bin pissed at Vince ever since the fight, Leon,Jesse and Letty were at the garage while Mia,Vince and Dom were home in the kitchen.

''I still cant belive you did that Vince!''

''What?''

''You got into a fight with a guy for eating a sandwich.''

''He wanted in your pants.''

''Enough!'', dom growled. ''Its taken care of! Hes not going to be around anymore, and Mia hes not the kind of guy you want to be in a relationship with!''

''Thats rich coming from you!'', she snapped.

''Whats that aspose to mean?!''

''It means that you have no right to talk to me about my relationships when you cant even handle your own.''

''What?''

''Dont act like we all dont notice! Ever since we started doing heist you have bin horrible to Letty! I dont even know why she puts up with it!''

''I have not!''

''Really? Because today when she walked in you wouldnt even speak to her!''

''We had a fight last night...''

''That dosn't explain everything else!''

''Why do you care Mia!?''

''You may be my brother but shes my sister! You may not notice but your actually hurting her!''

''This is none of your buisness!''

''Fine, but dont be surprised if she leaves you cause I warned you!''

''Mia!''

She didn't listen she just walked away.

_At the Races: Dom's P.O.V._

We pulled up to the races and there was immediently a crowd around, as soon as I steeped out I saw Giselle and Monica I went to talk to them before Letty came and scared them away.

''Letty I was just talking.''

''Yeah, whatever.''

I shook it off and went to get the buy-in when I saw Brian Earl Spilner..._Fresh Meat!_

_Mia's P.O.V_

Me and Letty were standing by her car getting ready to watch the race when I suddenlly asked.

''Why do you stay with him?''

''What?''

''Dom, he treats you horribly and you just put up with it.''

''I dont know what to do Mia! I love him...I just wish he would still love me.''

''Letty-''

''No, its fine.''


	3. Chapter 3

_Dom and Letty's Bedroom: At the Party_

_Letty's P.O.V._

After they called cops I raced home to where the party was already started, I didn't see Dom but I just assumed one of the guys went and got him so I went to play my video game, eventually I saw him walk through the door looking pissed with that guy, Brian? Anyway after yelling at the guys he snapped at me and then sat down asking what girls are here...Oh fuck no! I dont know what the hell had bin going on but Im ending this shit right now! I had to pull him upstairs after stopping breifley to see Dom tell him about a deal or something. When we got up to the room Dom was grinning but as soon as the first words got out of my mouth it dropped and replaced a scared and hurt look.

''Im leaving Dom.''

_Dom's P.O.V._

What? Did she really just say that!? Why would she leave..Oh shit!

''What?''

''You know what! You barley talk to me, you flirt with the skanks at the races and just a minute ago you asked what girls were here while your so called girlfriend is standing infront of you!'', she yelled.

''Your not leaving Letty!''

''Its a bit late.''

I finally looked around and noticed, almost all of her things were gone. I did love her, more then anyone could ever imagine but standing infront of her right now with that hurt look on her face I finally realized what everyone was talking about, what Mia told me, what I had done.

''Please no!''

''Dont even try it Dom! You wanted those skanks, well now you got them im done putting up with your bullshit!'', she snapped heading to the door,I got so scared that if she keft she wouldn't come back so before she could open it I grabbed her arm pinning her against it. I bent down and kissed her gently.

''Letty, Im so sorry. I know I have bin terrible to you since the heist but please dont leave me, I've taken you for granted but I wont ever do it again! I love you! Please just give me a second chance.'', I begged. She looked at me for a second before asking.

''Do you actually mean it?''

''Every word.''

''Promise?''

''Promise, ride or die.''

''Ride or die.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the love on the last few chapters! :) Im glad most of you liked the fact that Letty standed up for herself, I just wanted to know if you want Dotty soon? Please write down below and also as said in the description im not doing what they did in the movie im changing parts so it could become the ending I want then I could go on from there. Please enjoy this chapter and Review!**

_Next Morning: Dom and Letty's Bedroom_

Letty was standing at the mirror brushing her hair when Dom walked in and hugged her waist.

''Morning baby.''

She gave him a weak smile and continued.

''Are you still leaving?'', he asked worrriedly.

''Dom, belive me I dont want to..I just dont think you love me anymore.''

''Dont say that Letty, I do love you.''

''You just dont show it.''

''Look at me, I promise that I will never make you think that again, I love you so much Letty it scares me. Please just forgive me and I promise I will change.''

''Okay.'', she said giving him and actual smile.

_Later at the Store:_

Mia sat behind the counter reading a magazine, the store had bin dead and not alot of customers were around, she finally looked up when she heard the door open to see her brother walking in.

''What is it?''

''Did you know?''

''Know-''

''That Letty was going to leave me!''

''Sort of.''

''What does that mean?!''

''The other night at the races she told me that she didnt think you loved her. Later that night she came into my room and she seemed upset..after a while she admitted how she was upset and was thinking about leaving. I didn't know that she was actually going to.''

''Is that what you meant yesterday?''

''Dom, she misses you and she was really hurting.''

''I know, last night she told me she was leaving...I promised her that I would change.''

''Can you?''

''Mia, I love her! I know I probably haven't been the best boyfriend latley but I want it back to normal.''

''Well then, I guess you should make it up to her.''

''I will.''

_Later That Night:_

''Hes a cop!''

''No he isn't Vince!''

''Yes he is!''

''Its almost time for the races, we'll talk later!''

''Fine!''

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will make all the diffrence to the rest of the story, Also let me know if you want Dotty or not..Please Review :) Love you guys and your support.**

**Peaches2421**


	5. Chapter 5

**So again thanks for all the reviews and support, I was told multiple times that you would all like some Dotty and dont worry we'll get there...just got to build up the drama and smoothe the bumps right after we get the cop situation delt with ;) This chapter will make a big diffrence but for future refrence I need to know if you would Brian to be part of the story later on...Enjoy!**

It was almost time for the races so Dom went up to his and Lettys room to get ready but Letty was already there, he knew tonight that he wouldn't be able to go near a skank without being scared that Letty would leave so he decided to stay with Hector. Before he could get a word out he was met with the same problem he had with Vince.

''Brian's a cop!''

''Not you too.''

''Yes me too! I saw him walking around with a file!''

''That dont mean hes a cop, we have files.''

''And how Vince found him in that garage the other night.''

''He explained.''

''Dom! Were hijackers and the LAPD all think its us! It only makes sense to send and undercover cop to check stuff out!''

''Brian is-''

''A cop! Wait, you didn't tell him about anything did you?''

''No, but he did say that he knows that we dont get the stuff under our hoods from doing tune-ups and selling grocries.''

''Cop!''

''Letty, we have to get ready for the races we'll talk about this later.'', I said walking into the bathroom...Yes it would usually be a bigger fight but I didn't think that sense she just told me she was going to leave me that it wouldnt be the best time.

_After the Races: Lettys P.O.V._

After they called cops we all made a run for our cars, I was sure I was in the safe until a cop car was behind me, I would have gotten away until some idiot came speeding infront of me making me slam the breaks at wich point they took me to the station. I knew it would only be a fine but I had to call somebody to come pick me up, I took out my phone to dial the house but before I could I looked up only to see Brian fucking O'Conner at the fucking LAPD station in a suit with a file! Bastard! I immediently got pictures with my phone then called Mia to come get me, I didn't say anything the way back, I was expecting a party to be going on but it was only the teams cars, when we walked in they were watching t.v. I couldn't wait to prove Dom wrong so as soon as I got in I simply said.

''Family meeting. Now!''


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so from now on im gonna try to make longer chapters, also alot of people wanted Dotty and it will come...just not yet maybe...lol :p we'll have to see ;) anyway enjoy the chapter!**

''What for?'', asked Leon confused at being interrupted from his show.

''To prove Dominic wrong!''

''I dont follow.''

''What are you talking about Letty?'', asked Dom eyeing her.

''When I was down at the station I went to call Mia, when I looked up I saw Brian, in a suit,with a file, wearing a badge.''

''What?'', yelled Jesse,Leon,and Mia. Vince and Letty just looked smug about being right.

''No way!'', Dom snapped.

''Photos dont lie.'', Letty held up the photo she took on her phone and showed it to the team, then everything changed.

Mia ran out of the house heartbroken leaving the rest of the team to talk thing over with the hijacking.

''This is bad.''

''What if he already knows its us.''

''There would be a cop at the door.''

''This is fucking insane.''

They all looked around confused until Dom finally spoke.

''Were done.''

''What?''

''We are done, at first we needed money to keep the house and pay the bills, we have that now. We got more then enough money so why do we even continue doing heist!?''

They all looked at eachother for an anwser but nobody got one. Eventually Vince spoke up.

''Im kinda relived.''

''Me too.''

''What do we do now?''

''We get rid of any evidence, get rid of the cars and any tools we used then we go back how things were before the heist.''

''What happens when Brian comes tomorrow?''

''We let him know hes not welcome.''

''What about Mia.''

''Im pretty sure shes over him.''

They all glanced at eachother before leaving to go to their rooms.

_tomorrow would be a big day._

**Okay so I know I said longer chapters but I wanted a cliff hanger but I needed that to get over with, Dotty soon and dont forget to REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still loving the support! Im hoping to get constructive reviews since im still an unexperienced writer..one of my first FanFics :) Im hoping to get Dotty going but first I have to take care of Brian...Let me know if you want Mia with anyone until Brian can get back in! (for faster updates review with ideas!)**

_The Next Day:_

The team woke up early the next morning they trashed the 4 black honda civics and all the papers with them. All the tools they used were also trashed along with any evidence that they could trace, after that was over it was time for the big problem. Brian.

The team waited around the garage for Brian, well except for Mia who was home in her room heart broken. When Brian walked into the garage oblivious to what just happened, he did make the mistake of stopping next to Letty's car so she was the first one to get to him with a punch in the face causing him to stumble backwards, he looked at her like she was crazy.

''What the fuck is your-'', he didnt finish his sentence before Dom had him pinned against the wall with one arm around his neck.

''We know your a fucking cop, we didn't do shit! Get out of here!'', Dom yelled in his face.

''I-I''

''Save it O'Conner!'', snapped Vince.

''I would break you neck like I promised if you hurt Mia but since your a cop, just fucking leave and dont come back! Ever.''

Brian looked around at all the angry looks on their faces before turning around and walking out, before he left he turned around and said.

''Im sorry.''

No one said a word and he knew, he ruined their trust.

_Friday Night: Party: Doms P.O.V._

I was looking around, for Letty I haven't seen her all night, she couldn't have bin mad since I hadn't bin with a single skank tonight, I pushed them all away. I walked through the kitchen and looked in the living room, I was about to go upstairs to see if she was in our room when I saw her. Grinding with another guy.

_Letty's P.O.V._

I could feel Dom's eyes burn into me as I grinded on whoever was behind me, trust me theres nothing that i'd rather do then punch him in the face then walk away to go with Dom but he needs to know what its like. The looks hes giving me could kill, only a matter of time before he snapps, yup I think its coming. He walks over and punches the guy right in the face before turning to me with a glare and hauling me up to our room.

_This should be fun._

**Because of what im writing on im not exactly sure how many words this is but im hoping its longer then usual since I promised longer chapters, since so many people wanted Dotty I decided to give you a break and just give it to you...but not without another fight in the next chapter...Dont worry! Dotty ending..The chapter will be up sooner with some bribing...(*Hint *Hint*) R.E.V.I.E.W :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Letty's P.O.V._

''What the hell were you doing?'', he yelled.

''What do you mean?'', I asked playing dumb

''You were dancing with another guy!''

''And?''

''And! Your mine!''

''Am I?''

''Yes! Remember that!''

''Maybe I wont.''

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the hips shoving her against the wall glaring down at her.

''Your _mine!_''

He captured her lips in a brusing kiss that she immediently returned moaning into his mouth both letting out stress from the last week.

''Im sorry for everything.''

''Me too.''

''And I promise to stop being an ass and not flirt with the skanks.''

''Okay, and I wont flirt with other guys.''

''Yeah, I wanted to rip the guys head off when I saw him with you!''

''Thats a bit much.''

''Nothing is too much when it comes to you.''

''Getting all mushy with me now?''

''I just love you.''

''Thats sweet but shut up and kiss me!''

And that he did, and until the wee hours of the morning was filled with their love.

The next morning Dom woke up and went to grab Letty to snuggle up to her but she wasn't there. He sat up frantically with worry but when he saw her standing in the doorway of their bathroom he relaxed.

''You know I dont like it when you wake up before me.''

She winked and waked back into the bathroom.

_Oh I dont think so._Dom thought before he ran in after her grabbing her around the waist as she squealed and giggled while he carried her back into the room tossing her onto the bed crawling on top of her.

''That was mean baby.'', he growled into her neck.

''Dom, we gotta go to work.''

''Do we?''

''Yesss''

''Really cause im the boss and the boss says to stay in this bed and spend some time with your hot boyfriend.

*Phft*

''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

''Letty.'', he growled

''Dom''

He grinned before grabbing her arms and pinning them over her head and tickled her.

''Dom! Stop!'', she yelled through a laugh.

''Make me.''

''I'll stay with you!''

He immediently stopped and grinned at her. ''That wasn't that hard was it?'', She just rolled her eyes and kissed him with a passion and they spent the day enjoying and pleasing eachother.

_Vince's P.O.V._

Even though im glad that Dom and Letty are making up somebody has to take care of Mia. She dosn't come out of her room and when she does she dosn't want to talk about it...classic case of a broken heart.

_1 YEAR AGO_

_Vince walked out on the deck to find Mia alone staring into the night._

_''Hey Mia.''_

_''Hey.''_

_''What are you doing here?''_

_''Just thinking.''_

_''About?''_

_''Everything...What are you doing?''_

_''I needed a break from the party and I wanted to see you.''_

_''Why?''_

_''So I could do this.''_

_With that he kissed her like he always wanted to, she didn't return it at first but when the realization dawned on her she returned it immediently, moments later she broke away._

_''Vince we cant!''_

_''What!?''_

_''Im sorry!''_

_She ran off without looking back._

**So this was a sad/happy chapter, Im still not sure if I want her to go back with Brian or get with Vince...Please write what you think in the reviews! With enough there should be an update today or tomorrow :) Luv u guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so im still not totally sure about who Mia is going to get togeather with in the long run...I did however get alot of request for Vince so I will try it out so see if i like it! :) Not sure about when its gonna start but it wont be long! Dont forget to review and please give me your opinion and ideas :) Enjoy**

_2 months Later:_

It was 2 months later the 20th of October, things around the Toretto house was finally getting back to normal. The garage and store were doing great and were making enough money, Mia had gotten over Brian and was ready to move on, and best of all Dom and Letty were back to their highschool sweetheart faze. It was almost Perfect.

Mia had made them a pizza for lunch and they were all satted at the table, Leon grabbed a peice and was about to take a large bite before Dom cleared his throat.

''Thank you for offering to say grace Le.''

Leon sighed looking at his piece of pizza then started. ''Thank you god for food and family, Amen.''

''Amen.''

The team sat around laughing and enjoying themselves, just how they liked it.

''What you guys wanna do now?''

''We could watch some movies.''

''Okay.''

They picked out a movie and all sat around the living room. Dom sat in a recliner with Letty on his lap, Leon and Jesse were sprawled across the floor and Mia and Vince were on oppisite ends of the couch. Every so often they would glance at eachother or would nudge eachother.

''Oh my god!''

''What?''

''Letty you look just like her!''

''Who?''

''That girl in the movie.''

''I do not!"

''Oh my god, you do.''

''Whats the movie called?''

''_Battle LA_''

''I dont look like her.''

''Fine, be in denial.''

Halfway through the movie Dom and Letty had went upstairs to pursure other activities , Jesse had went downstairs to sleep, Leon and passed out on the floor and Mia was passed out on the couch with Vince's arm around Mia while her head reasted on his chest. He looked down at her lvingly and whispered.

''I love you, Mia.''

''What!?''

He looked up shocked to see...

**OMG! cliff hanger! lol :p im kinda getting into the writers block page so ideas would be great! thanks for continued support..what next drama or cute fluff? make sure to write in the reviews...more reviews make a faster update (*hint*hint) Thanks :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! There is alot of debate about Mince or Bria but im pretty sure I know what im gonna do so if things dont go your way with Vince or Brian dont worry cause the ending with them is happier. Also ive got alot of Dotty fans wich I also am so I will also do lots of Dotty. I really love the support and its right now my fave story. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dom had gotten in the shower after their love making session and Letty was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when her phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Letty?''

''Jordana?''

''Yes, sorry to bother you.''

''Bother me!? Your my sister you can call any time. Whats up?''

''I just lost my job.''

''What?''

''Yes, i just dont know what to do...Im broke I have no job and Kevin left me.''

''Jordan, its gonna be okay, why dont you come out here and stay for a while, we got an extra room.''

''Really? I dont want to cause trouble and I cant pay you.''

''Its fine, really...But can I ask you something.''

''What?''

''I thought you raced, why dont you get the money that way?''

''My cars not in racing condition and I cant pay to fix it up or get NOS.''

''When your here we can find you work.''

''Thats great but your sure it wont be a problem?''

''Im sure.''

''Okay, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon.''

''great.''

''Bye, Letty.''

''Bye, Jordan.''

The two sisters hung up and Letty fell back into the sheets.

_Downstairs:_

''What!?''

Vince looked up to see Leon standing their wide eyed.

''I-I''

''You love Mia?''

''Shhh! Keep it down.''

''Im sorry but im surprised.''

''Please dont say anything man.''

''I wont but are you goona tell her?''

''I want to but last time it didnt end good.''

''Well, maybe this time it will change.''

''Maybe.''

''Dont worry man, our secret.''

''Thanks.''

Leon left and went downstairs leaving Vince staring down at Mia before carefully picking her up and placing her on her bed under the covers, he kissed her head,shut off the light and closed the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me what you think and also give me ideas about what to do about the Tran situation. Love you guys! REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	11. Chapter 11

Dom walked into his and Letty's room and saw her hanging up her phone.

''Who was that?''

''My sister, she needed a place to stay so I said she could come.''

''Wait, wich sister?''

''Wich do you think!? Jordanna! Karmin is a bitch!''

''Thats cool then, I like Jordan.''

''I missed her.''

''When is she coming?''

''Tomorrow, I was just about to do the guest bedroom up for her.''

''Cant it wait?'', He said crawling ontop of her on the bed.

''Nooo..Now let me up.''

''And if I dont?''

''You'll be sorry later!''

''Your a cruel person Letty.'', he said befoe allowing her to get up.

''Dont worry, if you behave you can get a prize tonight.'', she smirked walking out leaving him grinning.

_Las Vegas 12am_

A hungover Brian sat on the balcony of his hotel room. Ever since what happened with the team things went to shit. He disposed any evidence against them loosing his badge, he had a broken heart from Mia and he was now broke from gambling and drinking. He knew he had broke their trust but he had not intended to connect with them so much, and he definetly didn't expect to fall in love with Mia. He honestly missed them. Even Vince. He decided, he was going to go to LA and see them, hopefully they would understand and try and trust him again, not that it would be easy.

_Back at Toretto's Mia's P.O.V_

I sat on the back porch looking up at the sky thinking about Brian, even after everything that happened I still loved him. I know that sound crazy after what he did but I cant help but hope he had some other maybe deeper reason, what I wouldn't give to know.The hard part is Vince, I was awake when he said he loved me...Its too hard to tell him I dont feel that way. I guess i'll just ignore him for now. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

_Leon's P.O.V._

Poor Vince, still chasing after Mia who will never see him in that way. It dosn't take a genuis to see shes still hung up on Brian. Aside from that im in a good mood! Word on the street is Letty's sister Jordanna is coming to stay and shes hot! Every time she visits I be as nice and manly as possible, I think tomorrow will be the time I finally make a move, I know Jesse and even Vince and well hell most of LA think shes hot as hell but hey...I called dibs!

_Tomorrow my dreams come true_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have bin studying for a science competetion thats going on Thursday, Its provincial competition and me and 4 other classmates represent our school so its kinda a big deal...I might not be able to update until I get back so I wanted to give you guys a chapter! I will be intorducing my new character Jordanna/ Jordan for short and Brian will be back in shortly. Love all your support! PLEASE REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who wished us luck on the science fair, sadly we didn't win but we did have a great time :) Ive been thinking for a while about what I could do to add some drama and I think I got it! Who's excited about our new character? I am! Thanks for all the reviews it really makes a diffrence seeing as I had to hold most of my stories for lack of reviews...You guys mean alot to me :) Anway here is my current data of this story:**

**Views: 3,833**

**Followers: 12**

**Faviroutes: 8**

**Probably a sad amount for most but to me Its amazing :) lol :p hope you like this chapter.**

Ever since Letty announced that her sister would be coming to live with them everyone had been rushing around cleaning and getting everything ready, most of the time the guys would care less but Jordan was a special member of the family, she had been there since the beggining. She had worked at the garage her whole life until she got accepted to go to a amazing school, at first she didn't want to leave her family but they reassured her they would always be there for her. Besides that she was just well liked, Her and Mia were almost as close as her and Letty, Leon was positive she was in love, Dom always thought of her as a sister, Letty was her sister and they were very close, Vince and Jesse just thought she was cool and fun to be around besides the fact that she was one of the most beautiful girls they ever seen but Leon had apparently called dibs.

Although it was only aspose to be temporary the whole team would like it if it could be like old times and she moved back in for good, not that Jordan would mind.

Letty heard clattering downstairs and hurried down to investigate, she walked in to see Leon on the weight bench clenching his teeth while lifiting weights.

''Uh Le...Whatcha doin'?''

''Working out..''

''Why?''

''I want to look good for Jordanna.''

''Thats nice but you know if you call her Jordanna she'll punch you.''

Leon let out a quick laugh before going back to the weights, Letty chuckled to herself before going back upstairs to where Mia was making her famous Lasagna.

''Kiss up.''

''What?''

''You know thats her faviroute.''

''What can I say? I missed my big sister.''

''Im insulted.''

''Dont worry Let, your still my sis but I always get to see you.'', Letty smiled.

''Need any help?''

''You could make some garlic bread.''

''Okay.''

The two women began cooking and chatting until lunch was done and placed on the team all came and sat down waiting for Jordan, as if on cue they heard a knock at the door and they all rushed to get to the door first. Vince got it first who was quickly pushed by Leon before Dom moved them to open it but was pulled back by Letty who opened the door to her sister.

''Jordan!'', Letty yelled hugging her sister who returned it. Once Letty let go she was ingulfed in a bear hug by Dom lifting her off the ground.

''I missed you sis.''

''Missed you too bro.'', Jordan and Dom had a bond that not many people got, when they were younger they got along and were best friends like Letty and Dom but didn't have that attraction of love but the affection of brother and sister, you would swear they were..Joran probably looked more like Mia and Dom then Letty. Jordan was tall and had long red hair and was pale she had small hazel eyes that could put you in a trance. But aside from looks Letty and Jordan were so much alike it was almost scary.

Mia was next to get to her and gave her a huge hug, Vince and Jeese also gave her a warm welcome, when she spotted Leon she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Mia announced it was time to eat a wich point she let go smiling and walked to the kitchen.

**I think I really like that chapter. It kinda shows the special bonds she has with everyone, There might be flashbacks in the next few chapters with her. Some Brian in the next chapter also. Dont forget to review. They make a huge diffrence. Love you guys :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	13. Chapter 13

**What do you guys think about Leon and Jordan? More Dotty? Post in the reviews!**

The team had left Jordan to get settled in and went to the garage, she knew that she would love being back home with her family where she belonged. She knew that they had a tough time latley and was going to do everyhting she could to help them through, Letty had told her all about Brian and even though every nasty comment in the book was thrown at him she couldn't help but thank him over and over for getting them out of that lifestyle. After unpacking she went downstairs to get a drink she had just begun to put the glass to her mouth when there was a knock at the door. She sighed putting the glass down and opened the door to see none other then the young blonde man the team had described. He looked confused for a moment before gaining his composture.

''Um hi, my name is-''

''Brian, I know.''

''Um yeah..And you are..''

''Im Jordanna, but call me Jordan.''

''What brings you here.''

''I use to live here when I was a kid, I moved to go to college. Recently I hit a rough patch and decided to come home.''

''I see.''

She looked him over and smirked. ''You dont look like a lieing backstabbing bastard cop they say you are.''

He looked down. ''I was.''

''Was?''

''Can I come in? This may take a while.''

Brian explained to her everything that happened, when he was done he almost expected her to punch him then kick him out but instead she smiled. ''Thats quite a story.''

''Yeah.''

''Thank you.''

''Thank me? For what?'', he asked surprised.

''For getting my sister and the rest of my family out of that horrible life.''

''I..''

''Brian, you were only doing your job..If its anyones fault its theirs. I dont know if they are willing to forgive you yet so maybe I should try and warm them up to the idea.''

''Ok..''

''Where are you staying?''

''In a hotel about 10 minutes from here.''

''Give me the adress and i'll come visit you tomorrow, they will be back soon and if they see you my plan won't work.''

''Plan?''

''Yes, now go.'', she said lightly pushing him out.

Before getting in his car he turned back and called. ''Hey Jordan.''

''Yeah?''

''Thanks.''

She smiled at him then closed the door. Getting the team to trust him again would not be easy but she would do whatever it takes to help him. She felt that she owed him that.

_At the Garage:_

''Letty your sister is hot!'', Jesse whistled from his little design corner.

''Watch it before I have to come over there!'', Letty threatened form under the civic she was working on.

''Yeah! What she said'', agreed Leon

''Your both crazy if you think she would go out with either of you.'', chuckled Vince walking in with a wrench.

''What was that?'', snapped Leon offened by his comment.

''You heard me.''

''Well atleast I ain't chasing after someone who is obviously in love with another guy!'', Yelled Leon causing Vince to stare wide eyed at him until hurt and embaressment washed over him.

''Fuck you!'', he yelled before storming out of the garage.

''Leon!'', Letty scolded.

''What!?''

''Not cool man.'', agreed Dom finally into the arguement.

''Its true! And you should be on my side since its your sister!''

Dom gritted his teeth before stomping back into the office.

''Im gonna try to find him.'', said Jesse quietly going out the door.

Letty rolled out from under the civic and followed Dom in the office.

_The Office:_

''Hey babe.'', smirked Dom from his chair in the office.

''Whats so funny?''

''Nothing, you just look really great today.''

''What did you do?''

''Can a guy not compliment the love of his life?''

''Love of his life? Seriously Dominic whats going on?''

''Nothing, but I may need your help.''

''Help for?''

''I overheard a conversation between Jeese and Mia about starting a prank war.''

''Oh really?''

''Really.''

''When?''

''Whenever they decide to prank one of us.''

''ok...''

''I think it would be fun if we got them before they got us.''

''I like your thinking.''

''After work they get started.''

''Okay.'', she agreed before straddling him in his chair kissing his neck.

''Okay maybe not _right_ after work.''

''Why wait?'', she grinned down at him.

**New Chapter! Kinda dissapointed with the reviews :( Hopefuly this time it will be diffrent...Who should out Dotty team prank first and how? Write in the reviews :) How do you like Ledan? lol :p more dotty? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

_REVIEW REPLIES:_

_Cat414- Brian fan? me to! You'll like the next few chapters :) Thanks for the reviews._

_mac-reye- hey buddy, thanks for the reviews but mince? seriously...Dont worry though it ends up good for our Vince._

_Nancy- Glad you like it, keep on reviewing girl :)_

_Janac- Thanks for your continued support! :) glad you like it!_

_maggie- I think Vin and Michelle have great chemistry too :) I'll make sure to do more dotty for ya! Keep on reviewing chica :)_

_dramababe16- Haha :p Thanks for the review, lovin your story also :) Keep on reviewing!_

**I heard someone wants Dotty? I'll have to do something about that :p Also to all my Vince fans dont hate me in the next few chapters! It'll get better!**

Jordan was on the phone with Brian when she heard the teams cars pull up.

''They're back! Gotta go.'', she said before hanging up and depositing herself on the couch.

''Hey Jordan.'', smiled Jesse

''Hey.''

Vince grinned. ''Get settled in yet?''

''Yup, just like I never left.''

''Nice girl.'', winked Leon walking to sit beside her on the couch causing her to blush and look away but not quick enough for Letty not to notice and smirk earning a glare from Jordan.

''I gotta go do something.'', said Letty holding in a laugh running upstairs to her and Dom's room.

''Okaaay.'', said Vince feeling awkward.

''Im gonna join her.'', grinned Dom going up after her.

''Yo Jess, lets go get us some girls.'', laughed Vince running out the door follwed by Jesse. Even though Vince didn't want to admit it there had been truth in Leon's words, she still loved Brian, not him. Even if she couldn't be with him he could atlease see her happy. But he is a guy, he ain't gonna hold out if he dont even gotta chance.

''I gonna start dinner.'', replied Mia walking into the kitchen leaving Leon and Jordan to themselves.

''I gotta use my time wisley.'', Leon chuckled looking at her.

''What?''

''I never get to see you.''

''I just got here.''

''Still. So do you still race?''

''Of course!''

''Any good?''

''Better then you.''

''Is that a challenge?''

''You know it!''

''Then lets go.'', Leon grinned before getting off the couch pulling Jordan up with him flinging her over his shoulder running to their cars while she laughed uncontrollabley.

When they got to an old racing strip in their cars they pulled up side by side revving their engines. They were both set to go on the count of three. _1. 2. 3!_

They both sped off with Leon in the lead until Jordan pulled up changing gears, Leon pulled ahead for a few moments before Jordan pulled up yet agian pushing her nos sending her across the finish line.

She got out of her car with a huge smirk while Leon scoweled then replaced it with a grin hugging her picking her off the ground.

''You _can_ still race.''

''Told ya.''

''As much as I would love to have a rematch so I could kick your ass we have to get back for dinner.''

She laughed then got in her car and drove off with Leon behind her.

_Letty and Dom's Room:_

Dom opened the door to see Letty on the bed grinning.

''Is it set?''

''Yup.'', she smirked.

''We make a good team.''

''Yeah we do.''

''Ride or die.''

''Ride or die.''

''DOM, LETTY! DINNER!'', they heard Mia yell from downstairs. They walked down to see the team (and Jordan who is pretty much part of the team) sitting with their plates infront of them their dinner untouched, Dom and Letty shared a look and sat down. Vince picked up his fork but before he got to the plate he heard Dom clear his throat.

''Does god take a break specialy for you?'', Vince sighed before clasping his hands togeather.

''Dear God, thanks for racing,friends,family, and this delicious food I really want to eat. Amen.''

''Amen.''

Mia,Jesse,Vince,and Leon picked up their forks getting ready to dig in but Dom and Letty stayed where they were, Jordan saw the look they shared and decided to wait. Mia,Jesse,Vince and Leon didn't notice though and dug in before they heard a POP and their plates burst up sending their food in their faces while Dom and Letty burst and laughter and Jordan stared wide eyed before starting to laugh.

''What the hell!?'', yelled Leon convered in lasagna.

''Thats not funny!'', screamed Mia wiping sauce off her face.

Dom and Letty high fived before both grabbing their plates running out to their cars.

The team still wide eyed trying to clean themselves off with napkins before giving up and going to their showers leaving Jordan in the kitchen to burst out in laughter.

**Omg! Took me a long time to write this chapter, I think I promised Brian in this chapter and Im sorry but I promise to get him in the next one! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one! I decided to start repling to the reviews so if you comment on one chapter I will anwser any of your questions on the next one! :) Love you guys! Next chapter soon, please please please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kinda depressed about the lack of reviews :( I really want to start updtating every day but if I dont get the reviews I have to wait longer, it wouldn't be hard do update regularly since this is currently my only story since the rest are on hold because not enoguh people were interested. I got alot of reviews in the beggining but now I feel like people are starting to dislike this story. Anyway thanks to the people who do review and like this story.**

After Dom and Letty ran out of the kitchen they went to the beach and just sat talking and laughing. Mia and the rest of the team cleaned up then cleaned the kitchen from their little prank then decided to retire to bed and deal with them in the morning. At one point a storm started and Jordan couldn't sleep so she went downstairs and looked out the window until Leon came down.

''What are you doing up?''

''Couldn't sleep..''

''Why?''

''I hate storms.'', she addmited quietly.

''Come down with me.'', he said reaching out for her, she heisatated for a moment for reaching for his extending hand.

''Dont worry, I mean it innocently.'', he smiled at her while she blushed.''Its okay, come on.'', he said quietly wrapping his arm around her guiding her downstairs. Once they were there he pulled back the covers before watching her get in before sliding in beside her and she ammidently cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his chest while his arm wrapped around her waist. She breathed in his scent and almost ammiediently fell asleep.

The next morning Mia woke up and went downstairs to see the storm still going full force. She checked her phone messages and saw a text message from her brother saying he and Letty would be staying at a hotel until the storm stopped. She turned on the radio in the kitchen to get news about the storm.

Vince came down shortly after with the smell of bacon and toast. Jesse was already sat a the table and Mia was making up plates. ''Wheres everyone?''

''Dom and Letty are at a hotel until the storm stops and Jordan and Leon are still sleeping.'', replied Mia.

''Jordan's not in her room.''

''What?''

''Her door was open and there was no one in there.''

''I'll go ask Leon.'', responded Jesse

Jesse came back up moments later with a priceless look on his face before pointing downstairs and Mia and Vince ran down to see what he saw, they opened the door to Leon's room to see Jordan and Leon sleeping comfortbly togeather. Mia's face was pure shock but Vince just grinned in congrats to his buddy. They both went back upstairs to leave them to themselves.

''Did you see?!'', asked Jesse.

''Yes, oh my god!'', squealed Mia.

''Keep it down! But im happy for him.''

''I guess I am too.'', said Jesse quietly.

''Don't worry you'll find love.'', Mia reassured him making Jesse smile and blush.

''I hope the storm is over soon.'', said Vince looking out the window.

''I wonder what Dom and Letty are doing.'', Mia though outloud.

''My guess is you dont wanna know.'', smirked Vince heading for his room to sleep off the storm.

**Go away writers block! Another chapter that took me a while but I like it. Glad to see that most of you like Jordan and Leon. Planning on starting the next chapter withing the hour so it should be done by tonight. Please for the love of me continuing this story review. Sorry if I sound childish but I wrote 3 extra chapters for an alternate version so I can either continue this story like planned or end it in 3 chapters...Review or PM wich one you think in best (Also if you would like the Trans to get into this.) I do love you guys!**

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_**Cat414: Love your support**_

_**Dramababe16: Never thought someone with a awesome story like you would read mine :)**_

_**Mac-Reye: You Review almost all my stories, Love ya.**_

_**ChinaTeaSunflowers: Thanks for the PM, your a good chat ;)**_

_**Peaches2421**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess what today is!? Its the day I got my first dedicated story! :))) so exciting! thank you so much ChinaTeaSunflowers I feel like were friends :) lol, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Love you guys, enjoy! Omg wrote that the other day lol :p Anyway enjoy!**

The next day the storm cleared and Dom and Letty came home, they decided not to tell them about Leon and Jordan yet seeing as though they didn't know how they would react. Jordan was a year older then Letty and a year younger then Dom so Dom would get all big brother on her and Letty was the wild card, who knew how she would think of it. Finding herself alone at the house Jordan decided to go visit Brian at his hotel. She had a key so she let herself in finding him lying on the bed facng the ceiling.

''What are you doing?''

''Thinking.''

''About?''

''How much I must of hurt her.''

''Think about how much you helped her and the whole family.''

''I guess.''

''You ready to face them?''

He looked at her nervously. ''Do I have to?''

''Yes, be ready after dinner, I expect to see you on the porch by 6!''

''Demanding much?''

''Yup, now go get ready.'', she said pushing him into the bathroom then leaving.

She decided to go to the garage and hopefully get her hands on a car. When she walked in they all looked up and smiled, espically Leon.

''Hey guys!''

''Hey.''

''Any cars for me to work on?''

Dom laughed. ''There always is, you can go work on that Monte Carlo ss over there.''

''Cool.'', she walked over got her tools then rolled under the car, yup, she was happy to be home.

Around 5 they finally pried her from the car and went back to the house to the smell of baked chicken. They all went and sat at the table to a warm meal, it all seemed perfect. When they were dont they had decided to watch a movie. Jordan looked at her phone and it read 6:03. _God damn it, hes late_ she thought before excusing herself going outside to see him sitting on the steps, he jumped when she came out.

''God Jordan you scared me to death!''

''Why are you out here?''

''Im nervous!''

''Get in there now!''

''Its your fault if they kill me!''

''Trust me, they wont.''

Brian stood behind her as she opened the door and announced.

''I got a surprise for you..''

''What is it?''

She moved revealing Brian who waited for their reaction.

**Dum,Dum,Dum! Cliff hanger! lol, thanks for all the reviews :) Can we have the same on this one? More? Love you guys! Hopefully next chapter up tomorrow!**

_**Peaches2421**_


	17. Chapter 17

Their mouths dropped open when they saw him. He looked slightly afraid and Jordan stood waiting to jump at anyone who would go at Brian. Vince was first but didn't get there by Jordan twisting his arm behind him.

''What the hell Jordan!?'', Vince yelled.

''Calm down Vince!''

''Dont yell at her!'', snapped Leon glaring at Vince.

''Jordan, do you know who that is!?''

''Yes, its the guy who saved your asses from prison!''

''Hes still a cop Jordan!''

Brian cleared his throat and they all looked at him. ''I know you guys are angry but I just wanted to say im not a cop anymore, I threw away and evidence against you guys and they fired me.''

Letty scoffed and glared at him, she was about to go at him but Dom held her firmly against him.

''I know it may be hard for you guys to forgive me but I really did like you guys. We were friends, okay not me and Vince but i'd like to be.''

Mia looked slightly hurt when he said friends but he then turned to her.

''Do you think maybe we could talk in private?'' She looked around ignoring the shaking heads and nodded leading him into the backyard.

''Im so sorry Mia.''

''How could you Brian!? I thought you loved me!'', she cried.

''Mia I do love you! When I first came it was to take them down, but when I got to know them I really liked and bonded with them, I wanted it to be the Tran's so badly but I realized it was you guys. It was hard Mia. I was torn between friendship and love, and my job. But I made my decision and I choose you guys, I choose you!''

''Brian I-''

''Please, give me another chance.''

''I have to sort through some things first. I dont fully trust you.''

''I understad.''

''Where are you staying?''

''A hotel, Jordan knows where it is.'', Mia got upset that Jordan was hanging around Brian without anyone knowing and was worried that something may have happened.

''Nothing happened.'', he assured, she nooded and walked into the house with him behind her. When they walked in Letty and Jordan were fighting but when they heard the door close they both stopped to look.

''I just wanted to let you know im sorry and I would love a second chance.''

''I dont think-'', Letty's mouth was covered by Mia's hand.

''We'll talk about it.'', and with that Brian left.

''Why would you do that Jordan!?'', demanded Dom.

''Im sorry, he seemed so sad and lost. I wanted to help him.''

''Well you shouldn't have!'', snapped Vince whos was beginning to completley loose his temper.

''Please calm down Vince.'', asked Jesse quietly.

''See Jesse is on my side!'',yelled Jordan fustrated at them.

''Jordan, we were getting along fine.'', sighed Dom.

''Maybe you guys were but incase you didn't notice Mia wasn't!''

Mia looked down and nodded weakly.

''See? I was trying to help!''

''I know you wanted to do something good but seriously, he hasn't changed! If Letty didn't go down to that police station we would be behind bars!''

''You don't know that!''

''Yes I do!''

''Fine! Dont listen but just remember your a free man _because_ of him!''

''Jordan, When I talked to Brian I belive that he was sorry. So I want to thank you. I dont know about the rest of you but I want to give him a second chance, its my decision and im doing it.''

''I want to give him a second chance too.'', said Jesse quietly.

''Me too.'', added Leon quickly.

_Anything to impress Jordan. _Thought Vince.

''Whatver, fuck that!'', scoffed Letty storming upstairs follwed by Dom.

''Screw you guys!'', snapped Vince also storming upstairs.

''C'mon lets go to bed.'', whispered Leon to Jordan, she nodded following him downstairs with Jesse on their heels. Mia sighed before also deciding to go to her room.

**Omg! Sorry for the wait, had personal stuff going on...sucks to be in love eh? Anyway this chapter really wrote itself and excited to start on the next one, if were lucky up later today. Please Review! :) Really makes my day to see them :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Im thinking of starting a story thats right after F&F 6, i feel like theres alot left unanwsered. What do you think? Write in the reviews :) Enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning the tention was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The guys were shocked to see no breakfast for them but then realized that Mia wasn't home they were all freaking out about starving so Jordan gave in and made them some toast and sausage wich they were greatful for. After they were done they cleaned up and went to the garage. Although it wasn't filled with laughter and chatting like usual they were able to be in the came room togeather. Jordan felt a little bad for making them upset but she couldn't hate someone who kept her family out of jail.

_At The Store:_

Mia woke up early so she decided to go to the store before the team could convince her not to go back to Brian. She made herself breakfast and left.

There wasn't many people around that morning so when lunch rolled around she was flipping mindlessly through a magazine when Brian walked in.

''Hey.'', she looked up at him and sighed.

''Hi.''

''Bored or not happy to see me?''

''Bored.''

''Mia, you need to know I didn't want to hurt you.''

''I know, I did some thinking last night.''

''And?''

''I still love you.''

With that she kissed him with so much passion she thought she would explode. He immediently kissed her back and led her to the back room...

_The Garage:_

Letty and Leon went out to get parts while Vince got lunch.

''Im not mad at you.'', said Dom walking up to Jordan.

''Thats good.'', she said smiling.

''I know you were trying to help but I really hate him!''

''I know why you would but you need to understand what he did for us, what he did for you.''

''I can try.''

''Good, and try to convine Letty.''

''Speaking of Letty, I need your help.''

''With what?''

''Picking out a ring.''

**Haha! Another cliff hanger! So, alot happened in such a short chapter ;) Some bria and a ring? What for? lol :p Maybe not what you think though...Did you like this chapter? Please review! Next chapter should be up on soon! :) REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Really starting to get into this story :) Should have faster updates! Sorry for the cliff hanger, drama soon!**

Jordan squealed with exicitment from what Dom had just told her. She had always known him and Letty were perfect togeather.

''You finally asking her?''

''Yup.'', he said with a smile.

''When?''

''Im waiting for the perfect time.''

''Well I have to finish this car but when im done we'll go find a ring before the races.''

''Thanks.''

_Dom's P.O.V._

I look over at Letty working on a car, shes so beautiful. Last week I sat down by my dads car and thought its good to just relax. Now that were not criminals I see no problem with settling down and getting married. Were not even going to move but I want to make it offical. Shes so perfect, 20% angel 80% devil. My girl.

_End Of Dom's POV_

''Dont tell anyone.'', he told her sternly.

''Dont worry, I can keep a secret.''

''Oh really.'', he grinned thinking of an old memory.

_Dom's birthday was coming up that weekend and everyone wanted to throw him a big party. Even though Dom had said just a night with them they decided to throw him a surprise party. It was his first birthday from being out of prison. He walked into the house and saw Jordan with a big bag of colorful things and food. _

_''Whats that?'', she looked up shocked to see him and quickly moved it closer behind her to hide it._

_''Just stuff.''_

_''Stuff...''_

_''Damn it Dom! Its my stuff and its none of your buisness!''_

_''Calm down it was just a question.''_

_''Well, see ya after.''_

_She rushed out of the room but Dom caught her arm and gave her a look._

_''Just tell me what its for.'', she looked down but he kept staring at her knowing that she'd give._

_''Okay fine! Were throwing you a surprise party!'', she blurted out._

_He burst out laughing before running out to the garage to tell everyone with Jordan behind him._

''They were so mad at me.''

''I know, but seriously not a word!''

''Alright.''

_The Store:_

Mia was flipping through a magazine when Brian came in.

''Hey.''

She looked up and sighed. ''Brian, I do still love you but what happened yesterday shouldn't have. Im still hurt''

''I know but Mia im so sorry for that. How can I get you to forgive me?''

''Give me some time.''

''Thats what you want?''

''Yes.''

''Alright then.'', with that he left the store got into his car and left Mia to her thoughts.

_Later at the Garage:_

Everyone was at the garage, including Mia when none other then Jhonny and Lance Tran and their gang walk in smirking.''Hello Toretto.''

''What do you want Tran?!'', bellowed Dom.

''Just came to give you a notice.''

''What the hell are you talking about?'', snapped Vince.

''I know that you sold be out! SWAT came to my house and aressted me and descraced my family! It was all your fault!''

''I did nothing!'', yelled Dom

''Dont play dumb! But just to be clear I expect 50,000$ by the end of the month.''

''Like hell.'', yelled Leon.

''I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but if we must...boys.'', he said gesturing to them. In an instant every one of them was up like a flash and was around the garage. 1 guy grabbed Mia and flung her over his shoulder running with her to their cars while 3 worked on Jordan who was proving to be much more of a struggle. The boys hadn't noticed that Mia had been taken because they were so busy fighting with whoever it was.

It was Leon who noticed first when he saw Jordan punch one of them in the face while the other two pounced on her grabbing her arms and legs also dragging her towards their cars. Leon pushed they guy he was fighting into a nearby car to try to get to Jordan but was tackled by another and had to watch her get dragged to their car.

Letty had ended up breaking they guy she was fighting nose and then left to help Jesse when she noticed Mia and Jordan gone along with some of Trans men. She paniced and called out to Dom and he snapped his head up just in time to see two more men grab her and knock her out picking her up running back to their cars, he saw red as he ran after them but both Lance and Jhonny pulled out guns and restled them down along with Leon,Jesse,and Vince.

''Dont even try to call the cops, if you do I will give them all the evidence I have about your hijacking, get us the money i'll hand over the evidence with your girls.'', with that they smirked and walked out of the garage hopping onto their motorcycles and driving away.

**Whoa! That was intense! I really wanted some drama so I thought this would be enough for now. lol :p Sorry it took so long but I had to figure out what to happen to the girls in a way that would make close to reality sense. Please Please Review :) Their really nice to read after and before school :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late updates, finals are killing me.**

The boys stood there barley comprehending what happened. Vince was pacing cursing, Leon was punching everything in sight, Jesse was in the corner shaking like a nervous wreck, and it looked like Dom might rage mad and kill them or break down in tears. A large crash and cry jolted them out of it and they all rushed outside to see what it was.

In the middle of the street was one of Tran's men getting pinned to the pavement by Jordan who had seemingly mannaged to make his motorcycle skid and had attacked the driver. They guys rushed over and grabbed her off him hugging her tightly surveying the damage they had done to her. Vince then turned to the man that was on the bike and grabbed him by the collar dragging him into the garage with Dom. Leon kept a grip on Jordan and Jesse followed behind them.

Once they got inside Vince and Dom brought him into the back room to get some anwsers and then beat him to a pulp. By the time they were done the young and now badly bruised man knew not to say a word and get out of town.

''What did he say!?'', demanded Leon.

''He told us they were keeping them at a warehouse on the east side of town, we got the directions here.'', he said holding out a peice of paper

''Do you think their okay?'', asked Jesse still shaking.

Dom couldn't even anwser, he was so afraid of what could be happening to both Mia and Letty. The two people who mattered most were now in some warehouse with Tran's man doing who knows with them! The thought made him want to kill someone. He knew he couldn't, he needed to be there for his family.

''What the fuck are we waiting for!? Lets get going!'', yelled Vince wondering why they wern't already going to get Mia and Letty.

''You heard him Vince, they have the evidence on us.'', sighed Leon with his arm still around Jordan.

''I know where they are keeping it.'', said Jordan speaking up.

''Where!?''

''I heard him talking to Lance, their going to keep it in a filing cabnient in the back room.''

''We need a plan now guys!''

''Listen, this is just a suggestion but I think we may need to- need to ca-call Brian.'', Jesse stuttered.

''Why would we call him!?'', snapped Vince.

''Listen I dont like it but Jesse is on to something, he has police training, and he would be able to arrest Tran and get them out of here for good.'', said Leon defending Jesse while also liking his suggestion.

Dom sighed then looked around at them all. ''Alright call him up, we need a plan and we need one now!''

**Please Review! What do ya think gonna happen!? I dont know either...lol ;) Also if you want add some questions you want me to anwser in the reviews and I will. Just a little treat for the late updates. Hopefully next chapter up soon! Love your support, also check out my new stories Summer Fun F&F style, Payback Time, and Still Fast, Still Furious! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	21. Chapter 21

A few agonizing hours later they had called Brian got him over, told him what happened, and had made a plan.

Even though they didn't want her to Jordan insisted that she come with them, to get the file with all the evidence against them. If all went well they would have the evidence and the Tran's would be in jail.

It was 8 o'clock by the time they had everything ready, they were all armed and getting into their cars.

Dom went first followed by Vince then Jordan and Jesse side by side with Leon behind them. They got to the warehouse half an hour, it would have been an hour with the speed limits but they weren't fucking around.

Their was 2 huge doors on the side of the warehouse and there was Tran's cars and motorcycles everywhere, since the doors were open they decided to screw getting out and bursted through, Except Jordan and Jesse who parked outside. They would just be getting the file and hopefully finding Mia and Letty. 3 of Tran's men were there they all scattered off and started shooting. Dom,Vince and Leon got out and also started shooting. They decided to seperate and try to find the girls before Trans minions got everyone after them.

_Lettys POV_

I woke up on a cold floor in a dark room, I was surprised that I wasn't tied up, _Pretty fucking cocky! _She thought. The door however was locked. The room was completley empty besides a single window on on the back wall. She walked over and looked out. Just the desert. She was way too far up to jump without killing herself. She looked up and smirked when she saw an airvent. She hopped onto the window ledge and lifted herself into the vent and started crawling.

_Mias POV_

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in what looks like a basement. I tried to move but found my hands cuffed to a metal pole, The basement was dark and I couldn't hear or see anybody..suddenly I heard gunshots. _Oh god please not Letty or Jordan!_ I tried to free myself but it was no use I lent my head against the pole and began crying, I have never been so hopeless. Not when my dad died, not when my brother went to Jail. _Never._

_Jordans POV_

I swear to god im going to kill these bastartds for what they did! Dont even get me started if they hurt Letty or Mia! For now though I have to focus on getting those files. I lost Jesse somewhere between the shootout and hearing Tran's minions call for him. It worried me but I had to keep going. I tried to keep near to the wall. I finally found the room and slipped inside. I looked frantically through the filing cabnient. I heard someone outside and grabbed the file and scrambled under the deck. They person entered walked over to the table infornt of the desk and reached for a phone.

_Yes sir_

_No sir_

_I'll take care of it!_

The man walked over to the filing cabinent and looked through it, a look of confusion crossed his face then a livid one replaced it

_Its not here!_

_I dont know!_

_One of them must have gotten it!_

_Yes sir, I'll get it_

_Nobodys POV_

The man threw down the phone grabbed a gun and ran out slamming the door. Jordan crawled out from under the desk, tucked the file in her purse then ran out the door she went to duck behind some crates but a man saw her and started shooting. She took the gun from the back of her jeans and shot the man in the leg makeing him yell in pain. She smirked at her shot and started running in the opposite direction.

Dom and Vince had run into Jhonny and Lance and were now into an all out fight to the death. Jhonny kicked Dom in the stomach and Dom punched him in the face. Vince and Lance had moved on fighting into a diffrent floor.

Letty was still crawling through the vents when she was another vent she opened it and jumped out landing on a crate. She then ran down the hallway to the catwalk that went above the whole wearhouse.

Brian had heard Mia's screams and ran down to her rescue. He had somehow managed to get the handcuffs off the pole and then grabbed her in his arms then ran back up into the main floor where he found Jesse hiding behind some boxes.

Jordan was about to run out to her car when she saw Letty on the catwalk. She had a mental war with herself before deciding to go up after her. When she finally got up Letty was leaning over watching the fight between Lance and Vince. When she saw Jordan she ran over and hugged her.

While Jhonny was fighting with Dom he noticed to figureson the catwalk, He then realized it was the Ortiz sisters so he reached into the back of his jeans and shot at the ropes holding the catwalk up, he hit one making the catwalk tip sending them flying to the tipping side. They both held on for dear life at the railing, the only thing holding them up.

Mia had heard the screams and looked up to see Letty and Jordan holding onto a railing for their lives, Brian noticed to and ran up the stairs to the side of the catwalk that was still upright. Dom had used Jhonny's gun to knock him out and was now running after Brian to save Letty and Jordan.

Mia stayed with Jesse on the ground praying they would be okay, moments later Leon appeard with bloody nuckles and a bruised face. He heard Jordan scream and looked up to see his worse fear. Mia pointed to the staircase that Dom and Brian went up and he bolted up them.

Dom felt in heart drop when Letty loss grip of the railing only to have it start beating when she caught herself on the one below it. He started shaikly over the slowly tipping catwalk. Even though Letty was hanging on the 5th railing Jordan was only on the 8th two more and that would be it.

''LETTY'', Dom shouted. ''I NEED YOU TO LET GO WITH ONE HAND AND REACH OUT FOR ME.''

''I CAN'T!''

''YES YOU CAN!'', she looked into his eyes before taking in a deep breath and letting go with one hand. Dom lunged forward grabbing it and pulling her to him. He hugged her so tight she couldn't breath but she didn't care. Suddenly another rope broke sending it tipping even more downward. They rushed over to the solid flooring where Vince and Brian were getting a rope to throw to Jordan since they wouldn't be able to walk out to her.

''JORDAN! WERE GOING TO THROW A ROPE FOR YOU, YELL TO US WHEN YOU GET IT AND WE CAN PULL YOU TO US!''

''OKAY'', she yelled back.

They threw the rope and she caught it, she yelled to them and they started pulling. She was almost there when they heard a gunshot and the rope broke and Jordan started to fall.

**WOW! Took a long time to write that! Edit Later...Hope you like it. Please Review and I will post the next chapter!**

_**Peaches2421**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Just wanted to let you guys know in advacne that from July 14th-20th that I won't be updating because I will be at camp. I will try to get as many chapters I can untill then. Any name suggestions for Vince's new girl? Write in the reviews! Thanks to everyone who **_**does **_**review :) **

_Leon's POV_

My heart dropped when I saw the rope break, as soon as it did Vince and Dom with Letty still in his arms rushed down the steps but I couldn't move. I started to walk down the tipping catwalk and saw that Jordan was hanging onto the last railing. I looked over across the room and saw the man who shot the rope, without thinking I took out my gun and shot at him. I didn't know if I killed him but at the moment I didn't care.

_Nobodys POV_

Mia and Jesse were forced to stand and watch as this all went down. Vince and Dom who was carrying Letty rushed down the stairs. Vince grabbed a tarp that was on one of the crates and got us to hold it out incase they fell. They saw Leon wobbling over to Jordan who was hanging on for dear life. He got on his stomach and tried to reach out for her. He grabbed one of her hands but at that moment the catwalk tipped even more catching them by surprise causing them to jerk away losing their balance falling to hopefully the awaiting tarp.

_4 hours Later_

It had been a very stressful day. Leon and Jordan landed on the tarp. Brian called in the LAPD and the Tran's were arrested. The teams charges were all dropped since they were working for the LAPD. The man Leon shot didn't die just shot in the shoulder.

The team went home kinda shuken up and decided to just go to sleep and talk in the morning. Brian went upstairs with Mia and Vince followed to his own room. Jesse yawned and went downstairs. Dom carried up a sleeping Letty in his arms, actually he hadn't put her down since her got her besides when he put her in his car. Leon took Jordan's hand and led her downstairs to his room. Well it was basically their room but nobody knew, well thats what they thought. Jesse and Mia had caught on. Vince knew that something was up but didn't ponder much on it. Dom and Letty were clueless though. They both thought it was kinda fun to sneak around. Tonight would be a very big night for Leon.

_Leon's POV_

I've been thinking hard about me and Jordan but today when she fell I realized that I really did truly love her. Most would say that it was to soon but I knew it was diffrent. I've never felt this was about anyone. Before I did though I needed to ask her something.

Once she was comfortable on the bed I sat infront of her and finally asked.

''Why are you with me?''

''What?'', she asked kinda shocked.

''You have a law degree, went to school, lived in New York for like 5 years, are like the hottest girl I ever seen, or that anyone seen and last time I saw you you had a hot muscular boyfriend. Your life seemed perfect. Why would you ever want to go out with someone like me?'', She looked taken back by his words but his mind wandered to the last time he had saw her.

_Like whenever Jordan visited Leon went overboard about trying to look the best he could for her._

_He finally heard the doorbell ring and he ran to anwser it. There she stood in all her ginger glory beautiful as ever._

_''Leon!'', she screamed hugging him tight._

_He grinned like an idiot but it soon dropped when she heard the next words come out of her mouth._

_''Babe! Come meet Leon!'', He saw a tall hulking man step out of the drivers seat. He was tall and muscular with dark hair and tan skin. The kind of guy that every girl wanted. He grinned and came and shook hands with Leon. His grip would probably surprise The Rock Leon thought. He gulped and moved aside to let them in._

''Yah they _seemed _perfect.'', she looked down. ''A lot of things happened since the last time you saw me Leon. Seriously twisted things.''

,She then took his face in her hands. ''But I love you for you Leon.'', she seemed shocked by her own words.

''I love you too Jordan.'', she relaxed and kissed him.

''Can I ask you one more thing though?''

''What?''

''What happened?''

She looked up at him with the scaredest and saddest eyes he'd ever seen and felt bad for asking. She sighed and closed her eyes.

**INTENSE! what happened to Jordan? Why did her boyfriend leave her? How did she loose her job? Why does she really love Leon? Anwseres in the next chapters! :) Only if I get enough reviews though ;) Sorry but I need them to continue. Sorry if I seem desprate but I kinda am...LOL...PLL TONIGHT! :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Flashback: Months Ago_

_Jordan had finally told Kevin what had been haunting her for the past few weeks. He wasn't taking it well._

_''YOU DID WHAT!?''_

_''Its not as bad as it sounds...''_

_''YES IT IS!''_

_''Kevin im sorry..''_

_''SORRY!? THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! FUCK JORDAN!''_

_''I had to!''_

_''NO YOU DIDN'T YOU CHOSE TO AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!''_

_''Im so sorry.''_

_''FUCK THIS!''_

_''What!?''_

_''WERE DONE JORDAN! I'LL GET MY DAMN STUFF TOMORROW.'', he shouted before storming out._

_Jordan fell back onto the couch and just started crying._

''You know that he left me, you don't know why.''

''Would you tell me?''

She took a deep throat before beginning.

_Dom and Letty's Room:_

Dom took Letty up to his room after everything that happened she had fell asleep into his arms.

He placed her on their bed, she stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes.

''Hey.'', she said sleepily.

''Are you okay baby?'',he asked concerned.

''Yeah, im fine now.''

''They didn't do anything to you did they?''

''No, atleast I dont think so. I had all my clothes on and I dont have any marks on me besides my head from when they knocked me out.''

''Let me see that.'', he said taking her face in his hands. It didn't look bad so he just kissed it and pulled away looking over her.

''I was so scared Letty, I thought I lost you.''

''Dom-''

''No, I just wanted to say that im sorry for everything, and I mean _everything_. I love you so much. When I thought I lost you for good my heart died. I can't ever loose you Letty.''

''Dom im here, im not going anywhere.''

''Promise?''

''Promise, ride or die.''

''Ride or die.''

Needless to say they hadn't hurt themselves enough to keep their hands off eacother.

_Back Downstairs with Leon and Jordan_

He rubbed her back and she finally started opening up to him.

''Its kinda a long story.''

''We only have time.''

''Well you know how I use to race back in New York?''

''Yeah.''

''My boss found out, apparently they dont like that when your a lawyer.''

''No shit.'', she glared and he held his hands up and she sighed and continued.

''Well he fired me.''

''Okayyy.''

''You dont understand Leon...I couldn't get fired! Thats all I had.''

''So what happened.''

''Well..''

_''Please Dont fire me!''_

_Jordan was in her bosses office, he had called her in after he found out she had been street racing from an anonymous tipper._

_''Jordanna, your one of the best lawyers we've ever had but I can't let you continue working here after this.''_

_''Please! I need this job!''_

_''Im sorry.''_

_''I will do anything!'', the word anything sparked his intrest._

_''Anything?'', she hesitated before nodding. Probably the worst mistake she ever made._

''Then what happened?''

''He said I had to sleep with him.''

He looked at her shocked before hugging her.

''Did you?''

''Yes, I felt like I had to.'', he nodded understanding.

''Is that why Kevin left you?''

''Partly. Its more what happened because of it.''

''What happened because of it?''

She looked down, he finally saw the sadness that condulged her. He held her head up and made her look at him.

''Its gonna be okay. I only wanna know so I can help you.''

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't contain them any longer.

''He made me do it more then once, 6 times to be exact. About a month after the last time I started getting sick. Then my period was late. I took a test and found out I was pregnant. I was hoping there was a possibility it could be Kevin's but then looking back he was away on buisness so it wasn't possible. Atleast I dont think so.''

Leon was in complete schock, he could barley comprehend all of this.

''When I told him he-''

**God Im evil! Im sorry but this was getting too much in one chapter for my liking. After this drama is delt with I think im gonna start on that proposal :) I've been getting less and less reviews and Im worried people are losing intrest. I hope thats not the case but if it is I will have to stop this story so I can work on ones that people are intrested in. Review if you do like this...**

_**Peaches2421**_


	24. Chapter 24

**As asked for heres some dotty! :D**

Dom woke up to Letty asleep ontop of him looking lime a damn angel.

_Only time she does, _he thought.

He moved her hair out of her face and smiled. She was so beautiful, even when she just woke up.

He gently kissed her and she stirred slowly opening her eyes to find him grinning at her.

''Morning.'', she yawned.

''Mhm.'',he got out before going back to kiss her again.

She smiled and kissed him back matching his force. He moved his hands to her ass and squeezed causing her to giggle in his mouth. He flipped them over pinning her to the bed. She gently grazed her nails over his chest before slipping his shrit off. He grabbed the hem of his shirt she was wearing and got that off her and found that was all she was wearing. He bent down to kiss her neck and sucked and nipped where he found fit making her moan.

He smirked kissing down to her breast gently kissing before kissing down her stomach to his destination. He smirked and brethed in her scent before attacking it with his mouth and toung. She started panting and moaning as he worked her into a frenzy. Soon she was calling his name as her first orgasm of the day hit her.

He crawled up her body again going back to her neck. She didn't feel like playing anymore and flipped them over so she was ontop and guided him into her setting a pace. Soon they were both laying in a sheet of sweat, satasified. Dom lifted up his arm and she snuggled up to him placing a kiss on his chest.

She loved morning sex.

_Downstairs:_

When Jordan woke up Leon was sitting up against the headboard reading a car magazine.

''Hey.'', he said softly.

''Hey.''

''Are you okay.''

''Yeah, talking about it seemed to put me over the edge. But I am fine. Im actually glad I told someone, besides its the past now.''

''I still cant belive someone would do that.''

''Me either, I guess it doesn't matter now.''

_flashback:_

_When Jordan told her boss that she was pregnant it got ugly. He demanded that she get a abortion but she wouldn't think of it. He said that he would get fired and he couldn't let this happen. She said she would quit but he just yelled some more. She finally gave up and stormed out and went back to her own apartment. She didn't know what to do._

_A few days later she was going out to the store for grocreys. The elevtor was broken so she had to take the stairs. She was at the top step when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and breifly saw her boss before her lunged at her pushing her down the stairs._

_When she woke up at the hosiptal she heard the worst words imaginable._

_''Im sorry miss Ortiz, you lost the baby.''_

_End of flashback_

''If you ever want to talk about it its fine with me.''

''Thanks, I should probably tell everyone soon.''

''Yeah, and we should also tell them that were togeather.''

''Oh my god! Your right! They dont know.''

''We'll tell them at breakfast.''

''Okay.'', she laughed.

**Just a short chapter. Wanted to get some dotty and FINALLY be over the Jordan drama! Glad to see you guys like her chracter tho. Im going to do some little sister moments with her and Letty too, but dont worry i'll keep up with the dotty!**

_**Peaches2421**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Omg! Just found out that I got over 100 reviews! I love you guys soo much! I know that I usually do only 1 update a week and say i'll do more and never do but I am going to try but I am busy! But since Im happy with all my wondeful reviews Im making a longish chapter..Ill stop now. Enjoy! :)**

That morning Leon and Jordan had told everyone they were officaly dating. Everyone was very happy for them. After Dom and Letty had cornered Leon threating to cut his balls off if he hurt her they helped them move all of Jordan's stuff down to Leons room. That night Jordan told them all what had happened. There were tears and hugs but now a month later they were all okay and had gotten over the little bump in the road. Brian had made up with the team even though him and Vince were still a bit frosty, he ended up moving in with Mia. It was almost December and Mia and Jesse were trying to convince everyone to go to their cabin in Denver. When they were yonger Tony had always taken Dom,Mia,Letty,Jordan, and Vince to have family christmas's. Not that they didn't love the cabin but living in LA made them all kinda nervous of snow. Jordan had laughed when she heard them. Living in New York for the past few yeard made her immune.

Jesse,Jordan and Mia decided it was up to them to make sure they went to Denver. Jordan would work on Letty and Leon. After she got Letty they would leave it to Letty to convince Dom. Jesse would get Vince and Mia had Brian.

Jeese was up first.

''Please Vince!'', Jesse pouted.

''There is just so much snow!'', Vince whined.

Jesse gave him the best sad puppy dog look he could get and batted his eyelashes. Vince tried to look away but sighed heavily before agreeing making Jesse jump up and down hugging him.

Mia and Jordan both didn't have to do much to get their boyfriends to agree with them. Now it was up for the big task, Letty. Jordan took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

''Come in!'', she heard Letty call.

She opened the door to reveal Letty on her bed painting her toe nails.

''Hey.''

''Waz up?''

''Not much I just came to ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''Will you convince Dom to go to Denver?''

''Jordan!''

''Pllleeeaasseee.''

''No.''

''Let!''

''No''

''Leetttyyy.''

''Nooo!''

''Letica!''

''Jordanna! No!''

Jordan scowled before looking over at Lettys dresser spotting her favirote avaitor glasses. She grinned before running over and grabbing them putting them out of Letty's reach.

''Jordan!'', Letty yelled trying to get the glasses out of her sisters hands.

''No! Not till you conince Dom!''

Letty glared before trying to jump at her, Jordan moved out of the way making Letty stumble. Jordan laughed.

''Jordan this is not funny! Give me the damn glasses!''

''You know how to get them!''

''Uggh! Fine! I'll convince him!''

Jordan grinned before putting the glasses in her sisters reach. Letty hated that Jordan was taller then her she would always do that when she wanted Letty to do something ever since they were kids.

Letty scowled again before pushing Jordan out of her room and slamming the door.

''Love you too!", Jordan yelled before skipping off.

Letty slumped against the door and sighed heavily. She hated snow.

**How was that? Sorry there was no Dotty but I promise there will be in the next one! Please Review and i'll try and get the next chapter up soon! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Review Replies:_

**Cat414**- Snowball fights? Good idea! :D There will be lots of that cute fun stuff for sure! And yes Brian will be back ;)

**Mia**- Ill make sure to put some Brian in and i'll try to update sooner =D

**Rebecca**- Thanks, means a lot! I will deff put in way more dotty! =D

**dottylover**- Dotty is coming your way!

**mac-reye**- Your so sweet, thanks so much! :)

**You guys are soo awesome with the reviews, hope it continues :) Love yall**

Letty sat in her room for the next few minutes debating if she should _really _convince Dom to go. She hated snow, hence why she lived in LA where there is _never_ _any_ snow! Even though she didn't want to convince him it probably wouldn't matter since she would be out-voted and someone els would convince him. She sighed before opening the window in their bedroom and saw him in the yard with Brian.

''Yo Dom!'', she yelled causing him to look up startled grinning when he saw her.

''What?!''

''Get up here! I gotta ask you something!''

''Alright princess!'', he yelled back causing her to scowl. He saw him say something to Brian before ducking into the house. He entered the room about a minute later.

''Hey.'', he said kissing her. ''What did you want to ask me?''

''I wanted ask if we can go to our cabin in Denver?'', he looked down at her schocked.

''They've gotten to you too!? Let! You hate snow!''

''Yeah but I never really tried it and everyone els wants to go, it might be fun.'', she lied even though he didn't seem to notice.

''Letty!''

''Please Dommy.'', she pouted giving him the puppy dog face.

He sighed then smirked.

''Only if you wear the santa suit I bought you last year.''

''What!?'', she looked at him horrified. Last christmas he got her a little santa suit that left little to the immagantion. Even though it was only for his personal enjoyment she refused to wear it.

''Thats the only way.'', he said grinning knowing she would cave.

''Ugh! Fine!'', she huffed.

''Thank you...Now you better go tell the others that my plan worked.''

''What plan?''

''Oh, I already aggreed but I wanted you in that santa suit.''

''Dom!'', she screamed.

''Nuh uh uh, you already agreed.''

''Sometimes I hate you.'', she muttered before walking downstairs.

''Love you too!''

He grinned to himself, looks like their having a white christmas after all.

**Omg! I know that was really really short but Its 3 in the morning and I feel like im going to pass out! I promise i'll upload a longer chapter tomorrow wich is actually later today...Hope this can tie you over till then. Love you guys please review. Hope it wasn't that terrible.**

_**Peaches2421**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay im not sure what time it is wherever your reading this but where I am its 1:00am and yes I know that means it the 1st and not the 30th so I didn't really keep my promise but it was my friend Autumn's bithday (Happy B-Day girl) So yeah...I am gonna post the chapter tonight, or morning depending how you look at it..i'll stop talking now. Dotty is coming! Oh and all to my canadian peeps HAPPY CANADA DAY!i!i!i!i :D**

Even though for the next 4 hours after Dom had tricked her that night Letty decided to suck it up and try and have a good time, snow couldn't be that bad right?

They were aspose to leave in three days so they would have to get all their christmas shopping done, even though most of them did. And everything wrapped. It was the 12th of December so they would be leaving the 15th. After all they needed time to decoate, Mia's orders. And it did take almost a day to get there.

They boys were almost as bad as Mia and started a christmas shopping spree and also got alot of snow toys. Letty had gone as far to buy and wrap everyones gifts but that was it besides help get the christmas stuff from the attic.

Jesse and Mia said they had to go pick something out and left the guys, Letty and Jordan.

They had piled the boxes in the living room and were now trying to figure out how to fit in all their cars and how they could get their cars through the snow. They were jolted out of their little argument when they heard a car horn.

They all rushed to the front door where Mia and Jesse were standing infront of a long black jeep/van like thing. They were even more horrified when Mia told them thats how they would be getting there.

Thats when the real argument started. Dom and Letty looked like they wanted to blow the thing up. Brian just looked disgusted and Leon and Vince were yelling at Jesse and Mia that they lost their minds. Jordan was too busy looking inside to pay any mind to them. Unlike the rest she knew what they needed to drive in the snow. The first was snow tires wich this did have. Besides living in New York for a good few years she had also been to Canada numerous times with friends and on buisness. This was the type of car they needed. Not that she didn't love her car and racing but she wasn't going to put that kind of abuse on her car. Snow and nitrous dont mix well.

After explaining that to the Brady Bunch they reluctantly agreed and started piling their things into the trunk and going back inside for their last night of sleep in their beds for a while.

Leon whispered something in Jordan's ear and she smirked before grabbing his arm and hauling him with her to their room. Jesse grabbed his headphones and followed to his room. Brian wrapped his arm around Mia and they walked into Mia's room ignoring the glare from Dom.

Dom looked like he was about to go after them so Letty decided to step in and wrap her arms around his neck kissing him, he kissed her back running his hands up and down her back until going to her behind hoisting her up wrapping her legs around his waist they continued to make out while going up the stairs.

Vince sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. It sucked to be single, especially when there were three couples in the house having sex. Atleast he wasn't completley alone. Jesse was single...even though there is a waitress down at 'cha cha cha' that he was interested in.

He seriously needed a girlfriend. He finished his beer and decided to just go to his room and try and get some sleep. Besides it was going to be Christmas soon. A time for happiness not lonlieness.

**Kinda added on a sad note but were not going to dwell on that. How was it? Hope it saficed. Next one soon :P Review your thoughts , questions and any ideas you have :)**

**Love you guys! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	28. Chapter 28

**I know its beem like a week since I updated but camp is sunday so I had to buy stuff and pack. Forgive me? Before I start the chapter I got to tell ya a convo me and my friend had talking bout a guy she likes.**

_**Me: ''His eyes are too far apart!''**_

_**Friend: ''Do you have to pick out every flaw?''**_

_**Me: ''It aint a flaw if its his whole face!''**_

_**True Story.**_

**LOL, Im HILARIOUS! not really...anyway time for the chapter!**

The next morning the team packed last minute things and got into the van/jeep and headed off. It was a 14 hour drive but they were aiming for 10 by the way they drove. They left 6 in the morning so they were hoping to get there by 4. Leon was driving with Jordan in the passagner side, in the back was Jesse,Vince and Brian and in the back-back was Mia, Dom and Letty.

An hour into the drive Jordan had gotten bored and put in her headphones blocking the rest out. Mia was reading a magazine. Leon,Jeese,Vine,and Brian were all just chilling and chatting and Dom had his arm wrapped around Letty with her feet in his lap and her head rested on his chest and they were both asleep. Mia noticed and took a picture since they both looked so adorable.

They had stopped a few times to eat or stretch their legs or to switch up driving but at 4:30 they pulled up to their secluded cabin. It was more of a lodge really since it was pretty big with seven bedrooms in total and five bathrooms. They always had a big family.

They walked in taking off their coats and boots with their luggage in hand. They all got settled into their rooms before decending downstairs. When they got there Mia,Brian, and Jesse were already getting out the christmas stuff ready. They all quickly got into the christmas spirit and started helping.

Later that night they lit a fire in the fireplace, made hot chocolate and sat around the fire telling old stories. This was what family their was all about, just enjoying themselves.

Faintly in the background they heard the radio switch to _S&M by Rhianna_. Mia and Jordan burst out laughing and everyone looked at them questionly.

''Just an old tale.'', Mia laughed

''Tell us.'', Vince coaxed.

''Well...'', Jordan began.

_Mia and Jordan were out with a few of their friends for a girls night out, Letty had decided to stay home with Dom. They went to a local bar and ordered a few drinks and danced. A few hours later they had started to get a little tipsy and decdided to go home. On the way out their friend Lola who was already drunk said. _

_''I dare Mia and Jordan to go pole dancing at Vixens.'', Vixens was a strip bar down the road and was very popular._

_Mia's eyes bugged out of her head._

_''Were not doing that!'', she looked at Jordan for support but Jordan was actually thinking about it._

_''Unless Jordan wants toback down from a challenge.'', They all knew she never would._

_''Fine!'', Jordan agreed._

_''What about you Mia?'', their friend Katy asked._

_She sighed, it was just for fun.''Alright.''_

_They all cheered and ran down the street to the strip club._

_Lola seemingly knowed one of the bouncers and got them in then she went to the DJ to tell them they had some friends who wanted to try tonight._

_The DJ cleared his throat and turned down the music. ''Alright ladies and gentleman we have 2 new girls going up tonight! Give a hand for Mia and Jordan!''_

_Mia and Jordan walked up to the catwalk with two poles on either side. They each stood by one. _

_Mia was wearing a tight strapless pink dress with cream coloured heels, she was glad Dominic didn't see her. Jordan was wearing leather shorts and a red halter top that stopped before her belly button with a leather jacked and red heels._

_The crowd cheered and whistled at them. They looked at eachother and shrugged. The DJ put on S&M and they danced the night away._

''Oh my god!'',chuckled Vince.

Dom just groaned thinking about his two little sisters like that.

''If I knew you guys were going to do that crazy shit I would have given up sex to go with you guys.'', grinned Letty.

''Oh god, not you too Let, I dont need to think about my sisters _and_ my girlfriend dancing on poles for other guys.'',hissed Dom.

Everyone just laughed.

**I tried to make the chapter longer then usual. Wasn't sure about the flashback...did you like it? Hopefully i'll get in another chapter before camp but if not i'll be home friday and i'll write a chapter that saturday. Please Review your thoughts, they really inspire me to keep going with this story :) **

_**Peaches2421**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Just so u know I didn't die but I have been busy! Heres the chapter :)**

It was finally christmas eve! It was 9pm and the team had just finished putting all the gifts under the tree that would be opened tomorrow.

Mia and Brian had called it a night and went to their room. Jesse and Vince went to get some food and Leon and Jordan had also went upstairs. Dom grinned at Letty and she glared at him. It was time for her part of the deal. He smirked before grabbing her and carrying her upstairs to their room. When he put her down she pouted.

''Dooommmm.''

''Yes?''

''I dont wanna wear it.''

''Baby, we made a deal.''

She gave up realizing she wouldn't win and decided to just go change. Almost 10 minutes later she came out with a short red velvet skirt with white fur around the edges. The top was cropped showing her belly ring it had long sleves and also had white fur around the edges, and to top it off a little santa hat.

Dom was sitting shirtless against the headboard grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her. She scowled before sauntering over to him straddling him on the bed. They were both in for a long night.

The next morning Mia was down first wearing a red silk nightgown with Brian behind her in a green bathrobe. Jesse and Vince were wearing footie PJ's Vince's with rheindeers and Jesse's with snowman. Jordan had candycane pajama pants with a white tank top and Leon was shirtless with red plaid pajama pants. Letty had green pajama pants with merry chritmas in red written on them with a red tank top. Dom just had green plaid pj pants and a whifebeater.

Once they all grabbed a mug of coffee they sat down around the tree each with 7 presents infront of them. They were all happy with their gifts and there were lots of ''Thank yous'' and ''I needed this!'' Before they were all opened and the wrapping paper was cleaned up.

''I have an announcement!'', Mia smiled. Everyone turned to look at her, Dom a little annoyed with being interrupted.

''I got into medical school!''

Everyone smiled wildly and congradulated her.

''I start next september!''

''Thats great Mia.''

''Awesome!''

''Speaking of announcements I have one to.'', Dom beemed.

He pulled Letty into his lap and took her face in his hands. ''Letty, I love you. Your like no girl I ever met, you have always stood by me even when i've had stupid ideas or have done stupid things. Your my whole world and I want and need you forever. Will you marry me?'', Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it. It was a 14k Twist Pavé Diamond Engagement Ring with _Ride or Die _engraved on the inside.

Letty stared at his stunned for what felt like hours before her eyes started to tear up and she nodded her head.

''Yes?''

''Yes.'', she comfirmed before breaking out into a giant smile kissing him with more passion then ever.

She had everything she ever wanted. Everthing was perfect.

**How was that? More reviews make for faster updates :p See ya later lovers ;)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	30. Chapter 30

**So our dotty is engaged! Happy times eh? Time for some drama!**

The team were loading up the van with their luggage getting ready to head back to LA. Letty was pratically jumping up and down with the excitment of being in the sun again. She was never going near snow again.

''Im never going to a snowy place ever again!'', Letty swore.

''C'mon Letty, you loved it!'', Vince teased before throwing a snowball at her causing her to drop the suitcase she was holding and grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it back at Vince.

Leon happened to walk behind Vince when he ducked from Letty's snowball getting Leon hit in the face with it. Jordan laughed at the scene before yelling. ''SNOWBALL FIGHT!''

Jordan picked up some snow and dumped it over Dom's head. Dom glared before picking up snow and shoving it in her face. Mia threw some at Brian making him slip on the ice in surprise causing everyone to laugh. Brian got up and threw some at Jesse. They continued for a few minutes before Jordan got a big shovel dug some snow and chucked it at Leon hitting Dom in the process. Letty laughed at Dom causing him to pick her up over his shoulder and throw her in a snowdrift. Jesse went to help Letty out but Jordan pushed him in with her. Jesse nodded to Leon and he went and picked her up from behind and throw her in with them making everyone laugh harder.

That night they got back to LA and they all just went to their rooms and left their luggage for the next morning. Dom and Letty lay in their room talking about the weeding.

''I want a big wedding.'', stated Dom.

''Really?''

''Yeah, I want to show you off to all of the family.'', Since Dom was italian he had a big family. Sadly most of them didn't live in California. ''I want you to invite most of your family too. Oh and we have to tell your parents tomorrow'', Letty was actually pretty close to her family but they all lived in the DR so she didn't get to see them very often

''Yeah, we will. I hope they can all come to the wedding.''

''I like the sound of that. The wedding.'', he smiled.

She looked down at her engagement ring and twirled it around. ''You like it?'', he asked.

''I love it, thank you.'', she smiled kissing him.

''I love you Letty.''

''I love you too Dom.''

_New Years Eve: Hector's House._

The team had decided to go to Hector's new years party but within the first hour Dom and Letty decided to head home to get a ''massage''.

Brian had went to spend new years in Miami with his family so Mia was talking to Vince on the back porch. Jordan and Leon were dancing but had at some point made it to an upstairs bedroom. Jesse was flirting with the same girl from cha cha cha that had come to the party and they seemed to be hitting it off.

A little after midnight Mia and Vince were still talking and by this point they were both pretty drunk. One minute they were dancing on the floor the next Mia was being pinned to a bedroom door by Vince while she took his shirt off.

**Who saw that coming? Sorry Bria's :( Review for more :D Love you guys who like and review this :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	31. Chapter 31

**There were alot of people commenting about the mia/vince and about Brian going to Miami. For the record I never even saw 2F2F so im not adding those character, atleast not anytime soon. Just needed some drama. Hope you enjoyed anyway though! Heres the chapter.**

Mia woke up with a pounding headace, when she looked around she noticed she wasn't in her room or even her house. She suddenly felt something move and looked over to see Vince's naked body just covered with a white sheet. _Holy Shit!_ Suddenly the events from last night came flooding back. _She had sex with Vince!_

''Oh No!'', she groaned causing Vince to blink before opening his eyes. The sight infront of him alomst made him fall of the bed.

''Oh shit! What the fuck happened!?''

''I dont know, one minute we were on the deck..and then...''

''FUCk!'', he swore punching a nearby wall. ''Im so sorry Mia, its my fault.''

''No, not completely.''

''What about Brian!?''

''We cant tell him Vince.''

''Mia-''

''I cant lose him Vince! I love him.''

Vince sighed before agreeing. ''I dont regret it..'', he said softly.

Mia nodded. ''Yeah, but I do.''

''I know.''

''Can we just pretend like it never happened?'', she asked quietly.

''Of course.'', he said but his mind was screaming no! She gathered her things and left.

Letty woke up with the sun shining through the windows. She looked at the clock and it read 9:00 so she decided it was time to get up. She got up to get dressed smiling when she saw the bruises on her thighs that made her mind go to last night. She put on ripped jean shorts and a camo tank top and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon hit her and she rushed into the kitchen to find Dom at the stove.

''Morning.'', he smiled.

''What are you doing?''

''Cooking our breakfast.''

''Where is everybody?''

''Dunno.''

She was confused. Jesse and Vince probably went to some girls house, she saw Jordan and Leon go upstairs, Brian was in Miami, but where would Mia go? She thought for a minute. _Would she? No..._

She decided just to sit down at the table and wait. After a few minutes Dom placed a plate with a crousant,eggs,bacon,and hashbrowns for her and one for himself.

After they were done they just sat on the couch cuddling and watching movies. Vince came home around 10:00 and ran upstairs without a word. Jesse got there about ten minutes later and sat down watching the movie with them. Leon and Jordan didn't get back until lunch and decided to order take-out for the team. Vince had surprised everyone by not wanting anything. Mia didn't come home till 4 and when she did Letty grabbed her and haulded her up to Mia and Brian's room.

''Where were you?''

''Shopping.''

''Where are your bags?''

''In the car.''

''Why?''

''Did'nt want to carry them in yet.''

''Mia stop bullshitting and tell me what happened last night!''

''Nothing happend! I crashed at Lola's!''

''Then why are you acting so weird!?''

''Im not!''

''Yes you are! And actually so is Vince.'', hearing that Made Mia's eyes widen a bit and when Letty noticed she put the pieces together.

''You slept with Vince!'', Letty cried horrified, but quiet enough so nobody els would hear.

''Letty I-''

''How could you Mia!?''

''I was drunk! I didn't mean it!''

''What about Brian!? You have to tell him!''

''Letty I cant!''

''Mia-''

''I love him Letty, I cant lose him!''

''If he finds out from someone els it will be worse and if you don't tell him you'll have to live with the guilt and we both know you can't.''

The realization of her possible fait with Brian made her eyes tear up and she started crying and clinging to Letty. ''What am I going to do?'', she sobbed.

''I don't know girl, but i'm gonna help you.''

**Drama! Everyone has it! Sorry for the late update but I just got back from camping :) What kinda fluff you want next chapter Dom/Letty, Leon/Jordan, or do you want to meet the girl Jesse is into? Write in the reviews. All that and still the Mia/Vince drama! Brian should be back in a few chapter! Then the tension is high! Dont forget to Review :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Got soo many reviews on the last chapter :) Really happy bout that! I got alot of request for dotty so there is gonna be dotty! Maybe some Leon/Jordan to since that was also asked for.**

_Weeks Later:_

Brian had come home that week. When he walked in the door Mia had ran and hugged him, she immediently felt guilty and tears pricked her eyes. Days went by and it became easier to hide what had happened. Vince didn't go around Brian much. Brian didn't pay it much mind since Vince didn't really like Brian since the begging though he had become friendlier in the past but he went back to his old self around Brian.

When Brian came back Letty felt bad and told me she couldn't do anything to help her since she didn't want to be involved. Mia understood and the two agreed to pretend that she had never told Letty about her and her secret love affair with Vince that night.

_Dom's POV:_

I woke up this morning with an extra bounce in my step. Im never usually this happy but everything has been going great for me! The garage has a lot of buisness, we dont have any money issues, we have out family whole and im getting married to the girl of my dreams.

Letty was sprawled out on our bed next to me sleeping. When she felt me move she automatically snuggled herself next to me trying to keep me where I was. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her giving into another hour of sleep.

An hour later we both got up, showered. When we got downstairs there was a note on the fridge.

_Left for the garage and store_

_Both of you take the day off_

_Breakfast is in the fridge, heat it up._

_See ya later :)_

_- Mia,Brian,Vince,Leon,Jordan and Jesse._

So they did. They had their breakfast, watched some cartoons and then set up on the kitchen table for wedding details. Dom started first.

''Okay so the guys are all gonna be my best men along with my four cousins Jeremy, Stephen, Buddy, and Danny and your bridesmaids are Jordan, Mia, my cousins Delilah and Mary, your cousin Kayla and your sister Karmin, and your guy's friends Zoey and Hannah.''

''Right.'', she agreed looking over the list. She didn't know who was worse Dom or Mia. They were both set on a _huge _wedding and were inviting the intire family on both sides. They were expecting over 300 guest.

The ceremony would be at a beach that Dom, Letty and the team use to go to when they were younger and the reception was at a reserved dining hall at a hotel. The date was set for August 18th and it was now March.

''When are you guys going dress shopping?'', Dom asked.

''Were getting mine next wenesday and then were getting the bridesmaids dresse's sometime in April.'', she anwsered flipping through a wedding flower book.

''Are you excited?''

''Very.'', she grinned.

''I love to see you happy like this.'', he smiled kissing her.

_The store:_

Last night Mia lay in bed with Brian next to her and she sighed. She had to tell him. She sat in the store alone, there hadn't been many customers today and she wasn't expecting any more. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

_''Hello?''_

''Hey, its me.''

_''Hey babe, whats up?''_

''I need you to come down to the shop...alone.''

_''Why? Are you alright?''_

''Just come.''

_''Mia-''_

She hung up and sat back down, this was probably the hardest thing she has ever had to do. A few minutes later she heard is car pull up and she saw him run into the shop.

''Mia! Whats going on?'', he asked.

She looked down in shame and sighed before anwsering

''I have to tell you something.''

**Cliffey! Is she gonna tell him? When are we gonna meet Jesse's new girl? How will Vince react? Whats been going on with Leon and Jordan? Find out next! Review if you want the dottyness to continue and wich of the options do you want to know first? Review please (:**

_**Peaches2421**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Im not really sure if it was because it was a bad chapter or people started losing intrest but I didn't get barley any reviews so...Im not sure where to go with this...Heres the chapter anyway, thanks to those who did review though :)**

''What is it!?'', Brian asked a bit snappy.

''On new years eve...I got drunk and-''

''Oh god! Please tell me you didnt!''

''I did..''

Brian slammed his fist on the counter and started swaring before taking a deep breath and looking at her. ''How could you Mia?'', he asked almost in a whisper.

''Thats not all I have to tell you.'', she said looking down.

''Theres more!?'', he yelled.

''It was Vince.''

Brians eyes widened and he kicked the counter swearing before taking the stool and throwing it in the nearby wall. ''FUCK MIA!''

''Brian!'', she cried. ''Im so so sorry!''

''Sorry!? SORRY! Mia...YOU SLEPT WITH VINCE!''

''I know! I didn't mean it! I was drunk..I didn't-''

''OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!'', he slowly took breaths again. ''But you did Mia, you did.''

''What can I do to make it up to you?'', she asked softly.

''Give me some time.'', he anwsered.

''Are you going back to Miami?'', she asked quietly.

He thought for a minute before anwsering. ''No.'', he took her hands in his. ''Mia, I do love you and I know you love me but I cant just go back to you after this. In a way I think it'll all work out but I need time and space, can you do that for me?''

''Yes.'', she said with tears running down her face.

''I have to go think, I'll be back later.'', he said walking out leaving Mia in the shop with only her tears to comfort her.

_The fort:_

Dom and Letty were still sat at the table going over the wedding stuff when Jordan walked in with grease covered ripped jeans and navy blue tank top.

''What are you doing here? I thought you were at the garage.'', asked Letty.

''Leon pissed me off again.'', she replied grabbing a water bottle and sitting down at the table. Even though Leon and Jordan loved eachother they fought all the time, they weren't big fights but they had little tiffs that only lasted about an hour but they were funny to watch.

''Do I even want to know?'', asked Letty.

''Nope.'', replied Jordan flipping through the wedding plans. She finally stoped at one page and her eyes nearly came out of her head.

''THAT BITCH IS COMING!?''

''Who?'', asked Dom.

''KARMIN!''

Dom looked a little confused, he never knew Karmin because when they were younger she was in boarding school so they never really knew her. But apparently Jordan knew her enough to despise her.

''I know Jordan but shes our sister and mom and dad are making me.''

''Ugh!'', she groaned. ''Anyway, whats your wedding colors?''

''Black and red, maybe some orange.''

''I see, well when we pick out your dress the guys have to get their suits or whatever.''

They went on talking about the wedding for a bit before Leon came in and Jordan spoke up.

''Oh look its Leonardo DiCaprio.''

''Fuck you!''

'''You want to!''

''Little bit'', he smirked before shr through a leftover fork on the table at him. He went to walk downstairs to their room. ''Go to hell!''

''As long as you wont be there!''

Dom coughed ''Okay everyone another happy day in the Toretto household.'', then he wrapped an arm around Letty and they both went upstairs.

**I hope I get atleast some reviews on this...it was kinda hard to write but I think I know where this is going. Please Review :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay so if you are reading this please review and let me know your choice: **

**1) I can finish this story in 4 chapters and be done**

**2) I can do the almost 20 more chapters I had planned and then do a sequel in the future**

**Let me know so I can get started on either or...**

Jordan paced across the living room in her jean shorts and black crop top holding her phone to her ear.

''I dont want you to come either!''

(pause)

''Shes the only one who invited your ugly ass!''

(pause)

''Hell will freeze over before I do that!''

(pause)

''I dont know.''

(pause)

''Whatver bitch, bye!'''

She huffed before stomping downstairs to her and Leon's room..

''Who was she talking to?'', Jesse asked nervously. Him and the rest of the team had heard Jordan yelling at whoever it was through the phone from the kitchen.

''I think it was Karmin.'', Letty anwsered going through her own phone.

''Why dont they like eachother anyway?'', asked Vince biting into his taco

''Your goin to have to ask her because honestly I dont know, I was only 6 when Karmin went to boarding school, Jordan was almost 9 and Karmin was 13. I never saw much of Karmin anyway. Jordan just always told me that she was a bitch. By the time Karmin came back we lived here.''

Letty had been 10 when she lived with the Toretto's and Jordan was 12, her parents had to move back to the Dominican to take care of her grandparents but neither of the girls wanted to leave and since they spent most of their time at Tony's they allowed them to move in.

''Oh, well what do you think will happen at the wedding?''

''I dont know but Jordan will most likley avoid her the whole time until after the wedding then kick her ass.

''Probably.'', Leon nodded in agreement.

''Umm, Mia...wheres Brian?'',asked Jesse

Mia's eyes started to tear up at the question.

''I have to tell you guys something...''

''What? Whats wrong Mi?'', asked Leon .

''Did the prick hurt you!?'', Dom growled.

''No! He, I-'', Mia stammered.

Vince knew what she was going to say so he decided to stay quiet throughout.

''Spit it out Mia!'', yelled Dom.

''I-''

She was about to finish before they heard a door slam followed by footsteps before Jordan entered the kitchen, she looked surprised to see them all there.

''What is this? An intervention?''

''Jordan! Sit down! Mia is trying to tell us something!'', Letty snapped at her sister.

''Sorry.'', Jordan said holding her hands up before sitting.

''I kinda..well I...Fuck! I cheated on him!'', she finally burst out. The whole team sat wide eyed im shock.

**Okay so remember to tell me wich option that I listed on top, sooner rather then later please since I would like to start! Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing! :) Im very greatful**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
